Conventional systems for removing dust or scale deposited on heat exchanger surfaces in furnaces, boilers, etc., include soot blowing, mechanical rappers, and cleaning bodies, such as brushes, pigs or the like, passed through cooling tubes. Use of rappers to remove deposits is typically done based on a preselected cycle and frequency and with a preselected force.
However, maintaining the effectiveness of heat exchanger systems requires optimizing the removal of deposits to minimize the additional heat transfer resistance attributable to the equilibrium thickness of deposits on heat exchanging surfaces, which deposits can accumulate under changing conditions.
The present invention is directed towards optimizing the removal of deposits from heat exchanging surfaces in systems involving partial vaporization of water at the boiling point.
Applicants are not aware of any prior art which, in their judgment as persons skilled in this particular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of requisite art, the following art is set forth: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,476,917; 4,475,482; 3,680,531; 3,785,351; 4,018,267; 4,047,972; 3,901,081; 4,466,383 and 4,139,461.